Jack Frost is Called to Narnia
by Eustacegirl
Summary: I am trying a fanfic in which Jack and Edmund interact. I just think they have a lot in common. I do not own ROTG, or Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost just finished freezing a red lollipop into a Popsicle when North's voice called him out the kitchen. _Oh yeah. The meeting is today. _He had been good all day: no messes, no calling Bunnymund "Kangaroo", but just had to ruin it by being late for a meeting. Good thing he lived with North now. He sheepishly entered the room and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry guys."

Before anyone could respond, a light shone in the room. This mission was for Jack Frost only. Apparently, a raven-haired child was in some ice prison in Narnia, one obviously not caused by him. No, this castle was an evil cold, where everything was pointy and made of stone.

"I can't believe it!" Jack shrieked.

"Wait, what if his teeth fall out?" Tooth asked, with concern in her face.

"What do you mean fall out?"

"I mean, what if it is too cold even for you. This isn't your type of cold."

Jack looked at North's globe, which made the image of something more sinister show. Whoever did this must be related to Pitch.

He took a breath, said a prayer and hopped in.

Edmund Pevensie curled up into a ball. The shackles cut to his legs. He couldn't even look at the Fawn next to him. What if Lucy, Peter and Susan were killed. What if he made a mistake turning in Aslan's location? "Who's Aslan?" his own spiteful voice echoing in his head.

Suddenly, a snow bunny appeared. Edmund looked to the side, to see a boy who looked not much older than he, except for the white hair. "Who…are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

Edmund's eyes grew wide. "You're with the White Witch!"

"I'm her opposite," Jack said, with a wry smile.

"Oh?"

"I was sent by the Man in the Moon to help you get through this. Can you tell me how you got here?"

Edmund looked down. "Aslan. I am so sorry, I met her and she seemed so nice and offered me treats and to rule over my siblings. They annoyed me so much, always telling me what to do and Lucy…," Edmund's voice trailed off. A tear ran down his cheek. "My younger sister…she didn't deserve this."

He was surprised by the concern of Jack Frost's face. "I had a sister too. We were ice-skating and I died, while saving her. That's how I became Jack Frost."

Jack waited for the kid to respond, his heart wanting to bad to help. "I've made mistakes too. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I betrayed them," Edmund said.

"Before I became a Guardian, I followed a voice. The others were waiting on me, depending on me to help save Easter. Yet, I let myself get distracted. This White Witch you're talking about, sounds an awful lot like Pitch. Instead of making it always winter, he loved giving kids nightmare. I went into what I didn't realize at the time was his lair. The tooth fairy's babies were locked up in a cage. I could've gotten them out, but didn't. I wanted so bad to see my memories, that looked for them. Pitch showed up, messing with my fears of nobody accepting and believing me me…then tossed me my memories. The next thing I knew, the eggs were broken and the one baby I had had manage to save before all this, Baby Tooth, was gone."

"How did you save her?" Edmund asked.

Pitch kidnapped all the fairies, but I was able to grab Baby Tooth just in time."

"So, did they forgive you?"

"Not at first. Then, I helped a kid about your age, Jamie believe in them again. I also helped defeat Pitch."

Edmund scoffed. "Try defeating the White Witch."

"I could deter her for a while…," Jack said, with a wry smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Edmund winced, as the Witch returned back to his cell. He glanced at Jack, who stared ahead with determination. Suddenly, a shot of frost burst out, only to be suppressed by the Witch. Jadis glared at Jack. "I see you've come to help my prisoner. What if he doesn't believe in you, Jack?"

Jack glanced down, but Edmund grabbed his arm. He needed Jack to be brave for both of them. Jadis called for Ginnabrik to chain Jack up as well. The second her back was turned, Jack reached for his staff. Edmund prayed to Aslan the would at least be able to bring it. If Jack could shoot ice at her…

Thankfully, Jadis let Jack keep his staff on the way to the sleigh.

"Nothing like North's," Jack commented.

Jadis sneered. "Not good enough for you?"

"I wish you wouldn't talk to my friend like that," Edmund said to Jadis.

Jadis back handed a sting across Edmund's face. Tears flowed down his face.

"It's just a bad dream, Edmund," Jack said, not sounding too sure if he even believed that now.

Edmund screamed during the ride, as the Witch sent wolves after his siblings. GInnabrik duct taped his mouth. _Please Aslan. Don't let them get hurt. Please. _

Jack stared at the more sinister persona of winter. How could he ever defeat her? The little boy was counting on him-even called him a friend-Jack had to do something. He struggled out of his chains, grabbed his staff and shot the Dwarf with ice, but not enough to freeze. The jerk yelped but the Witch just told him in a careless voice that it was just snow and to toughen up. Edmund smirked. Spring was coming and the Witch stopped. A lone fox was sniffing the grass. Jack rushed towards him. "Hello there!"

"Didn't I put you in chains?" The Witch asked, in her screeching voice.

"Don't mind him. He was being friendly, unlike you," Fox said.

"What?" the Witch bellowed, with a cold glare in her eyes. "Look here, Mr. Fox. You caused my wolves to go the wrong way!"

Jack glanced at Edmund who wore relief on his face.

"My family's safe," Edmund whispered to Jack.

"Where is Aslan?" the Witch yelled.

"Why do you wanna meet Aslan so bad? Is he your boyfriend?" Jack asked.

The Witch whacked Jack with her wand.

"You know I'm icy too," Jack said, with a wince.

The Witch pointed her wand at the fox. "Where are Aslan and those little brats?"

Edmund jumped out in front of her wand. "They're at the Stone Table, building up troops. With the Beavers."

He felt nauseated for betraying them once again. He screamed when Jadis froze the fox and slapped him. Edmund strongly considered taking Jack's staff and freezing Jadis with it, but didn't have time to react before she tied both Edmund and Jack again.

Once they were tied to a tree, Edmund started to whimper. "I make a mess of everything."

"I do too, but we will get out of this. I promise. I'll go down before you do," Jack said.

He couldn't stop the heavy tears, as GInnibrik mocked him about being a prince and having his pillow fluffed.

"Hey, leave Edmund alone or I'll freeze your butt again," Jack said.

Edmund heard a yelp from Jack. What did the monster do to his friend? Edmund begged Aslan for forgiveness and help. He cried himself to sleep and wokeup to find himself, Jack and Jack's staff on a field with some Centaurs. His staff..it was broken and so was Jack.

"The dwarf broke my staff," Jack said.

The Centaur pieced it back together and Jack came to life. Both of them were bandaged and attended to. A majestic lion approached them.

"Aslan!" both boys yelled.

Aslan turned to Jack. "Well done for sticking by the Son of Adam's side. Please go talk with his siblings. Edmund's stomach tied in knots, as he watched Jack approach Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"Son of Adam.," Aslan said to Edmund.

Edmund looked down in shame. What do you do when sorry isn't enough? He burst into tears and was comforted by Aslan's paw.

"All is forgiven," Aslan said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jack smiled, as Edmund was reunited with his siblings. He could not help but remember when he and the other Guardians brought back hope, joy, belief and pleasant dreams to the children. Pitch was defeated and the kids saw the sleigh. Jamie had cheered in excited, he and his friends rushed towards the sleigh.

"Everybody loves the sleigh," Bunny had commented, without his usual competitiveness in his voice.

When North had appointed him Guardian, he felt as if he was finally living his purpose.

The five of them ate breakfast, which started out with Lucy teasing, "Narnia's not gonna run out of toast, Ed."

Jack smiled, as Edmund chuckled to himself.

"I think you guys should head back. I can just stay and fight the Witch."

"But, Narnia needs all five of us," Edmund said.

"But, all of you were almost killed," Peter answered.

Jack's mind went back to his little sister. He missed her, but did not regret giving his life for her. He would do it again.

"Jack and I have seen what the Witch can do. We know how to help her stop it," Edmund said.

"Well, that settles it, then," Susan said, getting up with her bow and arrow.

"Were you going?" Peter asked.

"To get some practice," Susan said with a smirk.

Jack went with the girls to help them practice bow and arrow.

"Okay, I am gonna throw snow balls and you need to get the arrow under the snow balls to reach bull's eye. This will help you move and think fast," Jack said.

The girls agreed and laughed everytime they made it and missed. Jack smiled. He was finally bringing fun to Narnia. He watched the boys play around and practice fencing on the horses. All this was ruined when the Witch and her little friends showed up. Jack threw snowballs at her face. "Go away, stupid Witch!"

The witch smirked and pointed her wand at Edmund. "Actually the little traitor is going away."

"You'll have to get through me first," Peter and Jack said at the same time.

Jack froze the dwarf's had and the Narnians laughed.

"Silence!" the Witch yelled. "Now, let me speak with Aslan."

"What do you want with me, Witch?" Aslan asked.

"Well, you know as the law demands, every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property on the Stone Table. His blood is my property," The Withc said.

Then she pointed her wand at Jack. "And that idiot better not try to save him."

Jack's heart sunk. He was an idiot.

"The Frost boy is not an idiot and I shall speak with you alone," Aslan said.

Jack felt a little better, but then went away when he saw the few on Edmund and his siblings' faces. Lucy was crying into Edmund's shoulder, as a lone tear trickled down Edmund's cheeks. Jack glanced at the tent where Aslan and the Witch were talking.

He turned to the siblings. "I meant what I said. She will have to get to me first. I will blast her so hard with my ice, she won't know what snow is."

Jack pulled out his staff and made ice sculptures.

Finally, the Witch and Aslan came out. Jack wanted so badly to touch Edmund and calm his heavy breaths. The poor child was crying. Jack pointed his staff towards the Witch, ready to make a move.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan said.

Everyone cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have not updated in a while.

By midnight, a dryad entered the tent Jack, Peter and Edmund were staying in. The night was cold and dark. Everything seemed too quiet.

"Are you with us or the Witch?" Jack asked.

"I am with you and Aslan. He has sacrificed himself for the traitor."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked to Edmund. Tears ran down the poor child's face. It reminded him so much of when Sandy had sacrificed himself for Jack. Jack had decided to be stupid and set off the alarm, which made Abbey the greyhound go nuts and go after Bunny. Sandy accidentally put all the other Guardians to sleep in attempt to put Abbey to sleep. Of course, Jack h ad the brilliant idea to go after Pitch. The two of them fought Pitch and his evil nightmares. The nightmare sand surrounded Sandy. Jack wanted to save him, but couldn't. He had felt so horrible that the nicest member of the group died to rescue him.

Jack stayed by Edmund's side, as the trio went out to meet Orieus, the Centaur. Orieus handed the boys a map and told them it was of Narnia. The plans for battle were up to Peter and the army will follow at his command.

"I don't know how I can be capable of fighting the White Witch," Peter said.

"A whole army is waiting to follow you. Aslan believed you could and…so do I," Edmund said.

"And I have a staff. I can distract her," Jack said.

"What about Aslan?" Peter asked.

"In my world, Sandman sacrificed himself for me and rose from the dead. He came back at the right time to help take down Pitch, when all hope seemed lost. It looks like Aslan in this world is capable of more than Sandman. So, who's to say he won't rise from the dead? I spent centuries begging the Man in Moon to tell me why I was put on this earth, and then finally He showed me. I was meant to be a Guardian and protect others. Trust in Aslan, because it's not over yet," Jack said.


End file.
